1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescence displays are one of the most widely used types of displays. Organic electroluminescence displays have self light-emitting characteristics and can be reduced in thickness and weight since they do not require a light source unlike liquid crystal displays. In addition, organic electroluminescence displays exhibit superior characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed. Due to these characteristics, organic electroluminescence displays are drawing attention as next-generation displays for portable electronic devices.
Generally, an organic electroluminescence display includes a first substrate having organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), a second substrate facing the first substrate and protecting the OLEDs, and a sealing portion for bonding and sealing the first substrate and the second substrate.